


Bloodguilt

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes said, <i>"I think that it is most probable that Beddoes, pushed to desperation and believing himself to have been already betrayed, had revenged himself upon Hudson, and had fled from the country with as much money as he could lay his hands on."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodguilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, based on _The Adventure of the 'Gloria Scott.'_

"You can't escape your guilt by killing me," Hudson said, sneering.

" _My_ guilt? Blood was on your hands as much as it was on mine, remember?" Beddoes laughed harshly and a chill went up Hudson's spine. "You gambled that I would do anything to keep the secret because I have more to lose." He pulled the trigger. "You were right."

**Author's Note:**

> Seaman Hudson must have been one of the crew bought by Prendergast, not one of the innocents, right? As well as one who was in the "leave no witnesses" camp. So, yeah, I figured pot was calling the kettle black.


End file.
